


Dance

by youwerefantasticrose



Category: Doctor Who, Roski - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwerefantasticrose/pseuds/youwerefantasticrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose takes Loki to a Vitex party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

“Have you seen Loki?” 

The party was loud and crowded, and she had to almost yell in Pete’s ear for him to understand the question. He shook his head, and she sighed.

“Knew this was a mistake,” she murmured under her breath, pushing through a group of people to the edge of the room, the edge of her long skirt held in her hand. She made it to the wall, standing on tiptoe, looking for some sign of him. Nothing.

It’s the fifth annual Vitex fundraiser, for some charity or another; she can’t keep track anymore. Somehow Jackie had gotten her to agree to come, though she couldn’t remember why now. It’s awful, held in an old hotel full of expensive champagne, slow music, and boring, stuffy people who talked at her and looked through her. She’d hoped that bringing Loki would lessen some of the monotony, but now he’d gone off she knew not where.

One of her father’s associates caught her eye then, and waved enthusiastically, making his way through the crowd towards her.

“Bugger,” she cursed, looking for a way out. She downed her champagne quickly, eyes finding a side door a little ways down the wall. She swept toward it, opening it quickly and stepping inside. She found herself in a hallway. The floor creaked as she ran down it, away from the ballroom where the party was being held. 

She heard someone call after her, probably the man, and she turned quickly, finding herself in front of a set of double doors covered with a sign marked ‘Danger: Do Not Enter.’

“Perfect.”

She opened the doors, rushing into the room, turning and quickly closing them behind her. She braced her hands on the wood, sighing.

“Rose?”

She shrieked, turning around quickly. Loki stood in a row of seats, his hands held up, eyes wide. 

“God, Loki,” she said. “You scared me.”

“Sorry.”

She looked around to see that she was in an old theatre, a portion of the hotel that had been abandoned and clearly needed to be remodeled.

When she turned back to Loki, he was sitting in one of the crumbling seats, looking at her.

“What are you doin’ in here?” she asked, reaching down and slipping off her heels, and then walking over and sitting in the seat next to his.

“I’m not much for parties.”

“Yeah, well, me either. So thanks for leavin’ me alone in there.” She kicked at his leg. He looked at her, a small smile on his lips, and she smiled back, leaning her head on his shoulder.

“Hopefully we’ll be free after this one,” she said after a moment. “Fulfilled our obligation, maybe.”

“We?” he said into her hair. “You’re on your own next time, Rose. I could barely tolerate this party.”

“Yeah, righ’,” she said, pulling back and looking at him. “See if I even ask you next time. Some date you are. Runnin’ off in the middle of the event and leavin’ me to fend for myself. Didn’t even ask me to dance.”

He stood then, and she stared at him, confused. He looked down at her, holding out a hand and raising an eyebrow.

“Care to dance, Miss Tyler?”

She rolled her eyes, fighting back a smile as she took his hand and stood. He led her out into the aisle and pulled her close, his other hand going to her waist. She put her free hand on his shoulder, and they began to waltz, strains of music from the party reaching them softly. 

“I can’t believe you talked me into lettin’ you get that suit,” she said, grinning up at him.

He chuckled. “You like it.”

She looked him up and down, her eyes crinkling as they went back up to his.

“Maybe a bit.”

She leaned in, resting her head on his shoulder, and his arms went further around her. They gave up waltzing, simply swaying now, bodies pressed together.

“Loki?” she said softly, and he pulled back slightly, looking down at her.

“Yes?”

She hesitated, and then, standing up on her tiptoes, pressed her lips to his gently. When she pulled away, she blushed, ducking her face and pressing it into his jacket.

“Rose?”

She looked up, and he smiled down at her, brushing a stand of hair out of her face.

“Feel free to take me to as many parties as you like.”


End file.
